Back to December
by SophieKlaine
Summary: " I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't so if the chain is on your door, I understand " (and old prompt that I wrote. I changed the ending. You can listen to Back to December by Taylor Swift)


Everything was so quiet and dark. His room was empty, the apartment was empty, his stomach was empty, his heart was empty…and his life was empty.

It was Christmas and he was alone. Rachel's decided to go visit her dads for the week-end, she asked if he wanted to come but he didn't want to, he wasn't in the mood to do something…joyful so he said no and now he's here all my himself like the last 5 weeks of his sad and miserable life.

Everyone is having fun outside, he can hear them, children laughing, couples talking about what they're going to do for the night, people being happy… He thought about what it would be like to celebrate Christmas in NY, going shopping with his parents, smelling the Christmas turkey in the kitchen, singing Christmas duet with…Blaine, waking up to Finn screaming that the presents were under the three and that they needed to open it… being happy…he would have love that but now it's… just a simple thought because nothing is ever going to happen. He's alone.

His ringing phone broke the silence. He didn't want to reach it knowing it will be Rachel talking about her night with her family.. or Mercedes or anyone from Glee… He didn't want to reach it but he did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt"

"Blaine.." he whispered, a single word but still so loud in the empty room.

" Merry Christmas "

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Merry Christmas Blaine"

They both didn't talk after this, staying silent until Blaine broke it.

"Are you…are you having fun in New York? "

"yeah.. yeah I'm actually at a party right now" Kurt lied "and you?"

"uh.. yeah of course. you know my family" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah I know but they are great, they're lucky to have you" He smiled softly. Blaine smiled too.

"I guess, I'm lucky to have them too"

Another moment of silence where neither of them spoke.

"Well I guess I should let you get back to your party.. I don't want to bother you" Blaine whispered sadly.

Kurt didn't want to say goodbye yet, why did he lie about the party? why did he lie about not being alone? He wanted to watch movies with Blaine, singing duet with Blaine, baking with Blaine and cuddling maybe kissing a little with him… but it was too late. Blaine and him were not together now, Blaine was in Lima and Kurt was here…

"Yeah I guess, and you should get back to your family, don't let the people you love hanging"

"Ku- Okay.. well I guess I talk to you later right?"

"Yes of course"

"Okay.. Bye Kurt. Merry Christmas"

He didn't want to but…

"Bye Blaine. Merry Christmas"

He hang up the phone and stared at the ceilling. Feeling even emptier than before. He missed him so much. He wanted him back.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up from his bed and walked lazily toward the door. When He opened it his eyes went wide.

"oh my god… Blaine? …Why ..why are you here? I thought you were at a family dinner? " Kurt asked confused and shocked.

"hmm… I lied, I wanted to see you " Blaine said smiling widely.

"..but.. uh.. why? " He said, eyes starting to tear up. Blaine was taking a back by it and surge toward him, hugging him tight.

"I..I'm here because I missed you…Kurt…so much and I didn't want to spend my Christmas _without_ you, without you"

"I missed you too… so much" Kurt sobbed, hugging Blaine so hard, scared of letting him go.

"So is it okay for me to be here?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Of course it is" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine smiled widely but it disappeared quickly.

"Kurt… I'm so sorry for I did to us, to you. You can't imagine how sorry I am. I-"

"Not tonight please" Kurt cut him off.

"What?"

"It's Christmas. I don't wanna talk about that tonight. I don't want my ex-boyfriend tonight, I want Blaine Anderson, my best friend"

Blaine smiled at this and nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry"

Kurt smiled back and hugged him again. When they pulled a part from each other again, Blaine looked up and blushed. When he looked down to Kurt again, he was looking at his feet and his face was completely red.

"oh god.." he muttered under his breath.

"Kurt… it's a Christmas tradition. And I'm not your ex-boyfriend tonight, I'm just your best friend"

Blaine chuckled softly, lifted up Kurt's chin. His eyes were so blue tonight, he was so beautiful.

"I- "

Kurt began but was cut off by Blaine's lips on his. A soft and delicious pressure. It didn't last long, two seconds but it felt like hours for them.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered, closing his eyes " I shouldn't have done that, it was innap-" Once again he was cut off by Kurt kissing him, adding more pressure this time.

They broke away to breathe.

_"A Christmas miracle"_ Kurt whispered in the dark but not so empty appartment.


End file.
